GangLand
by GoddessOfNight08
Summary: Rin is forced to juggle teenhood, school, and her secret... she is in a gang! But when Baroque Works forces her to join in war against the WhiteBeards, what will happen? Gang!fic, AU, AceXOC, violence, gang mouth. DROPPED
1. Chapter 1

GangLand

Chapter One- Sleepless Nights

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Yes, yesterday I dropped two stories, my Bleach and Soul Eater ones just so I could pay attention to Night and Day and Darker Than Black. So, pray tell, _why _on Earth am I making another fanfic, instead of working on those two? Because, readers, I am at an impasse. And writing _anything _is better than writing nothing.

So, send me some reviews, tell me what you think, and if the response if positive, I'll probably continue. I came up with this idea this morning and I already have the basis of a plot formulating in my mind. So I typed this up. I don't get many reviews for my stories, and thus I no longer expect too many, but even a few would be very nice. Or notifications of favoriting, putting this on alert, or any of my other stories on alert. It makes me very happy to see that!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own One Piece, its plot, or any of its characters. I only own the plot of this story, this AU, and Rin.

* * *

><p>"And then, when the White Beards..." I tuned them out. I really didn't want to be here.<p>

The gang leader had called a meeting... at one in the morning. But being in a gang meant that you had to follow their rules, or there wouldn't be a body to bury. So I stayed up all night, finishing homework, and getting ready.

I sat on the floor, bored as hell, with my black hoodie zipped up over a dark Metallica t-shirt, ripped black jeans, and strappy wedges on. The older members were always planning something- I just did as told, not really wanting to get too involved.

"Anima," one of them called me. They all used code names, but I don't really understand the one they gave me. Weirdoes. I got up, dusted myself off, and stood to my fullest height. I could feel their eyes on me before coming to an agreement about something.

"We want you to deliver a message." One man said, and I could hear the smirk in his voice. I raised one eyebrow for him to continue.

"This is important, and you need to do exactly as we say."

I snorted, "Yes, because_ I'm_ the disobedient one." A can of spray paint was hurled in my direction, but caught it before it hit me in the face.

"We want you to go to the Grandline district, and then head for…"

**-x-**

Two hours later, I stood alone by the docks of the Grandline district. I was now in Whitebeard territory, delivering the message.

In bright purple spray, I drew a skull with fencing swords for crossbones, wings, and the letters 'BW' beneath it, on the wall next to the building they suspected the Whitebeards used as their meeting place.

I pulled my hood, hopefully so no one would recognize me. In the Grandline, I wouldn't stand out from the hundreds of other deliquents drawing graffiti, but I wasn't just in the Grandline. I was in Whitebeard territory, and almost everyone knew what that could lead to.

Gang wars.

They were always dangerous, and hard to keep secret. But Boss had enough. He was willing, and very sure no one would figure him out. Hell, _I _know who he was, and I've been stuck with them for almost four years. Only the second in command knew his true identity, and for some reason, all the rest followed like little puppies. The only reason I was still there was because they 'saved' me and now assumed that I owed my life to them. Dumb bastards.

"Hey!" someone yelled, and I dropped the paint can. Shit never goes my way.

I turned tail and ran further down the dock, and the others chased me. Suddenly, the dock dropped into the ocean, I had nowhere else to run to. I turned to look at the (most likely) Whitebeards. It had to be two men, and they were tall and muscular, wearing dark clothes also but showed their faces. There was a man with a dark goatee and lighter hair, and the other had light spiky hair- it was hard to tell in the dark. I reached back into my pocket, and flipped my knife open behind me.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the blond one asked, and his hand reached into his jacket…

I turned to jump before he could pull out his gun, but someone grabbed a hold of me. I flicked my hand in their direction, and there was a yell, followed by that deafening _bang _that, no matter how many times you've heard, will scare you shitless. Everything turned into dark, and bubbles, and I swam away best as I could.

**-x-**

I ran through the alleys, dripping wet. The October air was freezing, and my jacket was soaked and heavy. If I hadn't been afraid of cutting my feet on broken beer bottles, I'd have take off her shoes which were just dead weights. But for the sake of finishing the goddamned assignment, I just kept going, hopping fences and wishing I could just run _faster_, dammit!

I lost her knife when I fell into the water, and it was pissing me off the more I thought about it. It was just a pocket knife, but it had gotten me out of some tough situations. Maybe I could find it at the bottom of the- forget it. There was no way I'd be able to sneak back, not now that I had almost been caught. The Whitebeards would be on high alert, especially for any Baroque Works members. Thank god no one knew that I was one of them, and the second in command had forbid me from getting the tattoo until I was done with school- but still, any one near those docks would be suspicious.

I just wanted to run straight to my little crappy apartment, shower in the at least lukewarm water, and curl up on the couch. But I also didn't want anyone to know where I lived, so I ran around corners, all through the backstreets, just to make sure I wasn't being followed before I got to the meeting place. As far as I knew, there wasn't anyone but me at this _lovely_ hour of the morning, but it ever, _ever _hurt to make sure.

When I finally got to the meeting place- a little bar in a small street that had rats crawling around- I tried to keep from banging on the door. I _really _didn't want to stop moving, not until I was inside. I had no knife, no gun, and no backup. The sliding little door opened.

"_Permissum mihi suo vos ut unus muto orbis terrarium." _I whispered, and the door opened to me. Despite it being a _very _old fashioned method, using an ancient language only made it that much harder to figure out. The second in command had suggested it, and it worked pretty well. I stepped in, and ignored the the man, instead heading straight for the back room. There weren't too many people, seeing as it was _four o'fuckingclock in the morning._ I knocked again, nearly pounding, and the door opened.

The room was really dark, and I had to squint to make out the shadows. There were five of them standing, and three sitting down.

"Well?" a rough voice demanded, and managed to not roll my eyes. Barely.

"Yeah, One, I got it done alright. But someone almost caught me." I leered at him, and he growled in response.

"Disobedient little brat…" I heard him mutter, and I could almost feel the sneer trying to worm its way onto my face. His partner stepped in at that moment.

"Is that why you're all wet?" Miss Double Finger asked, and I grunted.

"Yeah, I had to jump off the docks. I lost my knife too, but I cut someone, I don't know who." I sighed, missing the weight of my pocket knife in my back pocket.

"You mean to tell us," Mr. One growled dangerously, "That you _lost _the weapon that has your finger prints all over it? On site?" he finished, and the three that were sitting stood up quickly. I realized that I had myself in a very serious situation, and someone was behind me.

"No! I dropped it in the ocean! Even if they found it, they wouldn't be able to get any prints!" I blurted as fast as I could, and they all paused.

"Are you _sure?_" Miss Double Finger asked carefully, and I nodded.

"I slashed him _while _I was falling into the ocean- and I remember losing it when I was trying to swim. There's no way they'll ever find it, unless if they go scuba diving, and again, there won't be any finger prints left." I finished explaining, and they all relaxed. Mostly.

"Anything else?" Mr. One demanded, and I shook my head.

"No. I finished the message, got away, left no evidence, and cut someone. Can I _please _go home now? Unlike the rest of you, I actually have to get up and be somewhere at seven in the morning." I growled, and several sneered.

"Oh, that's right, the little girl has school." Mr. Five laughed, and I glared in his direction.

"At least this little girl was smart enough to stay in school, unlike _some _people around here, Mr. Five." I sneered back, although what I wanted to say was '_This little girl will fuck you up' _but I actually value my life, so yeah. His laughter stopped abruptly upon turning to his most uncomfortable subject.

"That's true Mr. Five, this _little girl _is smart indeed- intelligence will take you far. I mean look at us, I'm better off than you." Mr. Three jumped in, causing Mr. Five to turn on him. In the chaos, I excused myself, just wanting to get home. The place had pretty much cleared out whilst I was in the meeting room, so I didn't run into anyone on my way out. I crawled through one of the fire escapes, and back out into another alley.

**-x-**

I finally got back home, but unfortunately, it was 5:45 AM. I knew if I tried to get some sleep now, I wouldn't be willing to leave my bed again in an hour. My clothes were really freezing, and I ran for my bathroom, turning the water at warm as it would go, which, if my rent and salary are anything to go by, wouldn't be much.

The lukewarm shower was better than the freezing cold though, and after twenty minutes, I felt much better. I turned the water off, and cringed- how much would that cost me? My only form of income was getting paid for the jobs I did, and I couldn't work anywhere else- the calls, meetings, always interfering with everything but school. They knew, every Monday through Friday, from seven in the morning until three in the afternoon, they would never get a hold of me, unless they wanted to blow the secret.

I had missed days once or twice. Sometimes Boss sent me out of city, or on a certain assignment that involved more than just one night. I hated those assignments. They left me pissed and behind, but thankfully, the teachers were willing to help out during lunches, although my excuse was almost always sickness.

I pulled on my uniform, fixed my tie, and pulled on my shorts under my skirt. Yeah, it had disappointed a few guys when they tried to see my panties, but I don't like wearing things that could hinder me. You never know what could happen.

Breakfast was small and simple, like always- I didn't have much to make anything luxurious, so toast and and egg roll were my part of my common diet. Usually, a simple sandwich or just juice even for lunch. The kids at school avoided me for the most part, due to the fact I had fallen asleep on the first day in my history class, and started mumbling weird things… something along the lines of '_disembowel you, sonofabitch' _if the rumors are true. I wasn't really awake to hear it. I made pretty good grades, so the teachers were happy with me, but I had no social life.

Those bastards had saved my life, and then deprived me of most of what was left.


	2. A Message to the Readers

I would like to apologize sincerely to all the people who favorite, followed, or liked this story. I really am truly sorry, but this story is being dropped.

I hate to say it, but I have decided to give it up, after realizing that I will never update again. I can't stand it when it seems an author has vanished off the face of the earth and you never hear from them again- if they're not going to continue, I would prefer that they inform the readers.

Now, I can give a small explanation as to why this story is being dropped.

My love for anime and manga has mostly vanished. I haven't watched an episode of anything in almost a year, and I haven't read anything, not even One Piece (which I consistently kept up with since I was eleven) in almost six months.

And the thing is, I don't really find myself wanting to read or watch them anymore. My passions have moved onto live-action series. Supernatural, Doctor Who, Merlin, Star Trek 2009/Into Darkness, Avengers/Marvel, and Sherlock, specifically. I love them very much, and in comparison, anime bores me now. I suppose it's a part of growing up and moving on.

I'm seventeen now, about to start my senior year, and I am still a fangirl (my senior crown is going to be TARDIS themed, for Gallifrey's sake, and I'm going to be dashing about with my sonic screwdriver!) it's just real people now.

I'm about to start posting my Avengers fic, The Scarlet Shadow, and feel free to read it when it comes out.

Again, so sorry. I truly am. Please take care. -Rin (or as I prefer now, Roxanne Taylor)


End file.
